


On Borrowed Time

by JustMimi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi/female reader, Reader Insert, Slow Burn, based on the anime, you are someone's sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMimi/pseuds/JustMimi
Summary: Slow burn based on the anime where I kind of just inserted you into the story line and changing a little here and there.





	On Borrowed Time

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd and I do not own any of the characters or anything with this series. I am just borrowing everyone for this.

You clenched your bloody side as you rode your horse back behind the wall. Today’s mission was an absolute failure. Out of the twenty scouts that left this morning only five were returning. The titans seemed to come out of nowhere and attacked your scouting group. You lost friends in the blood bath, only being able to retreat with four survivors while the titans were occupied with their feast of the lost 15 members. You felt like an absolute failure, today’s mission was supposed to be simple and quick. But instead good men and women died today under your watch.  


“(Y/N)! What the hell happened?!” You unmounted your horse slowly. You looked back at the four other survivors. You couldn’t even look at them in the eyes, you failed them as much as you failed their fallen comrades. You felt tears threatening to fall. You collapsed to the ground and sobbed violently. Your (color) hair fell like curtains over your face as your body shook violently. You cried for the fallen, you cried because your failure as their captain lead them to their death. Levi growled and kicked your right shoulder hard. You were thrown back from the force and the wound at your side gushed with blood. “I asked you a fucking question!” Levi dug his boot into your shoulder and you bit your lip to hold in a scream of pain. You couldn’t look at him, your sobbing stopped.  


“Captain Levi, please! It wasn’t Captain (name)’s fault. We were ambushed; we tried to take out as much…”  


“Hush John, I was a failure as captain today. I couldn’t save the others. You should just kill me. The survivors made it back that was the least I could do. Please, my failure deserves my death.” You spoke softly. You gained the courage to look up at the angry captain.  


“Levi, leave her, she brought the remaining scouts unharmed, she has a deep gash on her side. I’ll deal with her.” Erwin touched Levi’s shoulder, Levi dug his heel into your shoulder a little more before pushing his foot off your shoulder and walking away. You didn’t understand why Erwin stopped Levi. The commander was always lenient versus his other captain. Erwin kneel to your side and scoop you up into his arms.  


“You shouldn’t help me, I don’t deserve to live.”  


“Stop it (y/n) John spoke for you, your remaining scouts didn’t abandon you, that tells me you did the best you could. Hange will stitch you up and after you rest, I want a full report on what happened.” You could only nod as the commander took you to the infirmity.  
Hange was already waiting for you when Erwin walked through the doors and laid you in one of the beds. She hissed when she lifted up your shirt to check the damage, you gasped in pain when you felt her hand around the opening.  


“I’m surprised your sister is even still alive. She has lost a lot of blood, it will be painful for a couple days but if she rests she will be up and running in no time.” You looked over at your brother as he stayed close to your side. Hange began cutting apart the shirt you were wearing. Erwin turned his head to the side to save your dignity. You turned your head away from your brother and Hange. You flinched as Hange cleaned the wound.  


“(Y/n) just rest up and come to me after you wake up.” You could only nod as Hange worked on patching you up. You couldn’t look at either of them. You listened to your brother’s words but right now you just felt numb.

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty short, I know. I have been fighting with the first chapter for a couple days. I wanted it as light as I could possibility get it so I can figure out the direction I need to go. lol


End file.
